


Drabble: Gerry and Jonny in the early days

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Establishment - Ger/JL [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from Luna: Est, Gerry and Jonny in the early days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Gerry and Jonny in the early days

"I could blindfold you," Gerry says. It's a Sunday and it's raining. Jonny's been trying to teach him how to play Tomb Raider and it hasn't been working. This isn't a distraction tactic. Well, it's mostly not a distraction tactic. "Tie your hands behind your back and blindfold you and then you could suck me off on your knees. Or," he continues, because Jonny's looking interested and it can't hurt to push his luck, "I could fuck you like that, you, at my mercy, not knowing what I'm going to do next, so tense and ready and aching for more."


End file.
